


shower caddy

by starcat



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anxious Eddie Kaspbrak, Degradation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Significant Other, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier is a horny bastard, Richie Tozier's Dad Bod, Size Queen Eddie Kaspbrak, also super in love, mentions of sexy choking, shower masturbation, they're both just super horny ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcat/pseuds/starcat
Summary: Richie Tozier is on tour and orders Eddie a little surprise from Amazon.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 189





	shower caddy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tweet from @eddiesaslut.  
> Here's a smut fic. 
> 
> Twitter: @starcatarchive

Eddie didn’t remember agreeing to any of this.

He actually knew for a fact that he hadn’t agreed to it at _all_ at _any point_.

Usually, if the circumstance arose in which Eddie was faced with having to (or being expected to) do something that he hadn’t been consulted over at least a few hours beforehand, he would promptly tell that person to get absolutely fucked. He had at least three lifetimes of experience in people telling him what to do and when, so he wasn’t really in the business of giving anyone else enough of an opportunity to consider filling-in that now (thankfully) vacant role. First, it had been a role that his mother had very aptly filled, controlling every single tiny aspect of his life to the point where Eddie was practically indistinguishable from her and her inability to give him the slightest room to breathe. After divorcing Myra, Eddie had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t let another person, _ever ever_ , have that much control or say over him and what he did in any sense of the concept. He was his own person, his own man. He could do what he wanted with his time, with his head, with his body; and if anyone had an issue with that, that wasn’t his problem.

So far, this liberating rule had helped govern Eddie’s formation of relationships quite successfully, and he found that he was thriving with his newfound spite-borne independence. Richie, however, was a bit of an exception to the rule. Partially because he had always been a little weak around Richie when it came to self-control and self-governing affairs, and partially because Richie was the only person he felt comfortable giving up any modicum of his tightly-held control to. In the beginning of their relationship, Eddie had been so tightly wound up and in-control that he hadn’t wanted to hold Richie’s hand in fear of completely unwinding or snapping, being _too easy_ or _too clingy_ or _too much_. Luckily, his now-boyfriend had been understanding then – considering he had known Eddie for long enough that he probably knew him better than Eddie knew himself at this point. Richie had known what Sonia was like, what Myra was like. So he hadn’t been pushy, nor surprised, when Eddie had trouble opening up to him and letting him in in any sense of the word. Now, looking back, it was slightly embarrassing for him to consider that it had taken two months for Eddie to feel comfortable with hooking up on Richie’s sofa (and even then, he had been pretty tipsy); and after that, it had been a very steep and rapid descent.

Eddie knew he could trust Richie. So, when he received a package addressed to him that he hadn’t ordered while Richie was away on tour, he had a niggling of a feeling that his boyfriend had something to do with it. Or, was completely and solely responsible for it.

The package had arrived pretty early in the morning; Eddie had been busy finishing up cleaning the lounge room and steam-cleaning the sofas when the Amazon delivery man came knocking, handing him a package addressed to ‘Edwardo Kaspbrak’. Unless he had ordered something he had forgotten about and butchered his own name, he was sure Richie had decided to go ahead and order him a little something while they were apart. Richie was the sort to constantly buy things for Eddie as a way of showing affection; things ranging from expensive gifts to stupid novelty gifts that usually ended up in the trash. So, in all honesty, Eddie had no idea what he should expect. It could be anything from a Rolex to a bunch of novelty toilet accessories. He placed it in the middle of their lounge room floor, scrutinising it and nudging it with his slipper-ed foot before he sent Richie a text message of inquiry. Richie’s response of a smiley face was pretty much a given, and didn’t answer a single one of his questions, so with a sigh and a pair of scissors he decided to open it up so he could continue with his daily activities.

That, however, seemed to not be compatible with Richie’s apparent plans whatsoever.

As Eddie opened up the cardboard box with one fell swoop of the designated kitchen scissors, he nearly fell square on his ass. He stared down at the contents within it, feeling his face flush so deeply red that Eddie was happy he was alone and lived in a nice penthouse apartment with tinted windows (he had always been pretty big on privacy, and Richie liked to walk around naked at all hours, so he was pretty insistent that he get those installed as soon as possible). Even though he was the only one around, he quickly closed the flaps of the box and looked around – looked back over his shoulder, half expecting the Amazon delivery guy to be looming in the hallway, somehow having materialised in his house after he had signed the delivery papers. He wasn’t, thank god, and Eddie let his heart rate calm a little before he chanced opening the box once more. Carefully, he fished a hand inside. He pulled out the small selection of items Richie had ordered, laying them down on the carpeted rug. He looked at them for a good minute, his brain turning the situation over in his brain before he grabbed some of the bubble wrap within the box, lifting everything up and putting them down on the bubble-wrap instead. It just felt wrong seeing… seeing a huge fake dick on his freshly cleaned, hypoallergenic shag carpet.

It wasn’t like he didn’t have a dildo. He did – he had a few, most of them bought by Richie to spice things up a little when they were fucking around. And admittedly, he did use them while Richie was away. But there was something about the fact that this was so obviously planned and set up – an equation with a very clear conclusion, one that was dirty enough to make Eddie feel like it was nearly illegal. He had had pretty much no kinky sexual experience before Richie; sex with Myra had always been vanilla and near-painful and had happened so infrequently that Eddie could count the amount of times it had occurred on his two hands. But Richie had been the one to introduce Eddie to a lot of things; to encourage him to explore his fantasies, to do research, to try some new things. He hadn’t ever done this before, though. And it wasn’t like Richie was around to talk him into it – he was hours away, at a meeting no doubt, and had been confident enough that getting Amazon to make a delivery under his name would be enough of a incentive for Eddie to agree to it. As much as Eddie wanted to think that he had a moment in which he considered the pros and cons of this; he didn’t. He knew he would agree to it, and do it, because it was for Richie and if Richie liked it, he was pretty sure he would too. Even if the thought made him feel all squirmy in the pit of his stomach and made him feel like the SWAT team were going to burst through the windows at any moment.

With an admittedly shaky and apprehensive sigh, Eddie dialled Richie, tucking his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he picked up the ridiculously sized dildo with two fingers, inspecting it closely as if it were some sort of insect specimen. After about four rings, Richie answered the phone, his tone jovial and fucking _knowing_.  
“Oh, hey Edsy-Wedsy, what’s up?” He practically sung, and Eddie rolled his eyes, dropping the toy back on top of the bubble wrap before he picked up the mountable shower footrest and the IPad wall mount. How could two innocent things be so, so filthy?  
“I got your Amazon delivery.” Eddie said, his voice flat and deadpan. He was rewarded with Richie audibly chuckling, the sound of a door closing behind him audible through the call.  
“Yeah? That was quick. I ordered that like, three nights ago.” He mused aloud, and Eddie was pretty sure he was outside, judging by the way he could hear the background interference of civilisation. He could hear Richie light a cigarette, and he could see him in his mind’s eye – standing against a building as he fumbled with his Novelty Lighter of the Month, glasses slightly tinted from the UV rays.  
“So, what is this for, huh? Now or later?” Eddie pursed his lips, starting to collapse the box so he could shove it into the recycling and put this all away.  
“I missed showerin’ with ya.” Richie spoke around the cigarette expertly, a grin clear in his tone. Eddie wished he could wipe that smugness right off of his face, make him eat his goddamn words, make him _shut up_.  
“What, so you want me to Facetime you while I’m fucking myself in the shower with a big fake dick?” Eddie concluded; his tone was detailed with a bit of incredulity. What timeline was he fucking living in that those words even left his lips? What was he now, one of those camgirls for his own boyfriend? He had sexted Richie before, plenty of times. But this was different. This was a set up. This was a _show_.  
“Yep. Glad we’re on the same page, Spaghetti. Was tryin’ to think how the fuck I was going to explain that to you, but you’re pretty on the mark there, aren’t you? Smart cookie. Next time it’s going to be more cryptic, I promise you. It’s gonna be very abstract, but it will end in some sort of sex-thing. Sort of like an escape room, but in the form of an unsolicited Amazon Delivery—”  
“When?” Eddie interrupted Richie as he collected up the items from his living room floor, wrapping it all up in the bubble wrap and deciding to toss it onto the bed until he had any use for them or was told to put them away. Richie paused, and Eddie could just imagine the way his brows would crease as he would think about his schedule and commitments, and how he could possibly shuffle it all around or get out of things he really didn’t feel like doing.

“Tonight? Around… 9pm for you? How does that sound, pretty boy?” He suggested, and Eddie looked at the clock. It was barely noon, a blessing and a curse. He had plenty of time to get ready, and plenty of time to psych himself up to the point of nearly throwing up.  
“Okay. 9pm. I’ll see you then, asshole.”

*

As expected, the day went by painfully slowly; and Eddie couldn’t get his mind off of his 9pm deadline or shower-date with Richie. Even as he went to buy groceries, even as he tried to focus on work, even as he went to his goddamn yoga class, he was thinking about it. He felt almost as if everybody else just _knew_ from looking at him. Knew that he was going to whore himself out for his boyfriend on video-call in a few hours. This paranoia was what made Eddie decline the usual offer of coffee after yoga with Tracy, instead making up an excuse about having something he had to finish up at home before bed. He could barely eat dinner as he watched the clock tick closer and closer to the set time, his leg shaking uncontrollably beneath the table with apprehension. He had half a mind to call it all off. It was a disaster waiting to happen, he knew – but he also knew that Richie had put all this effort into this, and that he was obviously pretty keen on it. And he had been working so hard, without a doubt. He deserved this. And he had asked Eddie to do this, rather than watch some random porno, so there was that too. He felt almost honoured that Richie went to all this effort to just watch him fuck himself in their shower. Almost, if he wasn’t primarily scared shitless.

By the time 9pm rolled around, Eddie was prepared. Prepared in the sense that he was naked beneath his dressing robe, that he had put down the bathmat, and set up the footrest and iPad mount. He had done a few test runs, sort of, standing in his underwear in the shower to try and determine what the best angle was, and how Richie would be able to see what he wanted to. It took around forty minutes, and a lot of cussing, until Eddie was completely set and ready to go. He had the lube and dildo in the shower caddy right beside his shampoo and body wash, and he felt fucking _weird_ as he waited for Richie’s call to come through, sitting on the edge of the counter and kicking his naked legs.

Richie’s call came through at exactly 9:02pm, and Eddie startled so much that he nearly slipped off the edge of the counter and onto the marbled floor. He answered quickly, glaring down at the screen as Richie came into view. He was sitting in a desk chair in what seemed to be a hotel room, wearing a button up and a blazer. He looked more well-groomed than usual, and Eddie guessed he had been in meetings all day, judging by the way he looked absolutely fucking _exhausted_.  
“Hey babe.” Richie’s voice crackled and cut out for a second, and Eddie hopped up and off the counter to open the door of the bathroom a little to try and better the connection. “You look hot.”  
“I’m in a bathrobe.” Eddie muttered indignantly, with a little huff, walking back with the iPad to the shower and fixing it to his new sex-inspired-wall mount. He stepped back from the IPad, crossing his arms and standing in the very-dry shower, his brows knitted together in a way that Eddie was convinced aged him up about ten more years.  
“You set it up already?” Richie leaned forward in his desk chair, propping his chin in his hand, and Eddie snorted, unable to help the smile that curled up the corners of his mouth.  
“Of course, I fucking set it up, douchebag. I figured it would be better if I set up beforehand so you wouldn’t have to wait 45 minutes for me to get the set up right. It kinda ruins the sex appeal.”  
“You think so? That was actually the sexy part for me, admittedly. I’ve always had a thing for the installation part of bathroom homewares, whilst a dick is overwatching the process. My favourite porno is titled ‘twink fixes the bathroom sink plumbing while a fake penis overwatches the entire thing from the shower caddy’.”  
“I fucking hate you.” Eddie scowled, unable to help but stifle a laugh at Richie’s ridiculous words. Richie grinned in return, always having been pretty chuffed when he got Eddie to laugh, sitting back again in his seat and turning a little from side to side. Swivel chairs had always been a weakness for him.  
“That thing looks scarier in person, dude. As if you put it in the shower caddy—”  
“Shut _up_ , Richie. Fuck. Do you want me to do this for you or not?”  
Richie put his hands up in surrender with a chuckle, and Eddie shifted from foot to foot. He had never stood in a dry shower for this long, and he was getting antsy to just get this over with.  
“So, do you want me to just…” He began, and Richie unbuttoned his top button from his shirt before he leaned over and picked up his laptop, taking it with him to what Eddie assumed was the bed. He placed it beside himself and adjusted the angle so it captured as much of his stupidly big body it could.  
“Just turn the shower on and fuck yourself.” Richie said simply, like he was giving fucking driving directions, and Eddie wanted to melt into a puddle and fucking die of mortification. “With the dildo in the shower caddy.”  
“Okay, yeah, I got it.” Eddie muttered, and Richie seemed to get himself ready for the spectacle, shifting in the bed and undoing the button of his pants. Eddie looked away from the iPad screen, his cheeks flushing with a blush that kissed the top of his ears and ran all down his body as he undid his robe, putting it on a hook outside the shower. As soon as he was naked, Richie let out a wolf whistle from the mounted screen, and Eddie pointedly ignored it as he started up the shower. He flinched as cold water hit him before it began to warm up, pushing his hair out of his face and chancing a look at Richie. His face was serious as he seemed to be watching Eddie intently, his hand already having begun to palm at his trousers. Eddie raised a brow, feeling a sharp cold spike of arousal shoot up through his body and settle in his lower abdomen. Richie didn’t comment, seemingly unashamed (kudos to him, because Eddie was very ashamed of this whole situation).

  
“If I give you instructions, will you listen to me?” Richie spoke up, and Eddie felt relieved that he wouldn’t have to come up with this entire song and dance himself, wiping water from his face before he responded.  
“Yeah,”  
“That’s a good boy.” Richie purred, and Eddie swallowed, thick and heavy, shifting in clear anticipation as he awaited Richie’s instruction. He didn’t have to wait long; Richie obviously having planned this more than he had initially thought. “I’ve missed you so much, Eds. So, so much. It sucks being so far away for so long.” Richie sighed a little dramatically, and Eddie bit his bottom lip, watching as Richie undid his zipper on his pants, squeezing himself through the material of his underwear. He could see the outline of his cock clear as day despite the distance, feeling his mouth begin to water in a Pavlovian response. “Bet you can’t wait until I get home, huh? So I can fuck you real good, split you open on my cock. I know how you are when I’ve been away.” Eddie felt his mouth go dry, and his thighs pressed together a little. He fought the urge to cover himself up, his cock thickening and twitching a little as Richie spoke. Smooth and low, like he was born to do this. _Goddamn him_. “Have you been touchin’ yourself, Eddie? Thinkin’ about me?”  
“Yeah,” Eddie sounded hoarse to his own ears, like he hadn’t spoken a word in his entire life.  
“Show me how, baby. Show me how you’ve been touching your cock.” Objectively, Richie wasn’t a sexy person. He never had been. He wasn’t a Hollywood heartthrob; he wasn’t a model. He was rough around the edges with weird proportions and a dadbod. Sometimes he smelt like sweat and it was gross, and he still had issues with bacne from time to time. But to Eddie, he was for certain the sexiest man he had ever known. Thick-rimmed glasses and all, Eddie couldn’t ever get enough. He liked his weird gangly limbs, his soft stomach and hips and stretchmarks, he loved his hair and his chipped tooth and his stupidly big hands. Everything about him was perfect in Eddie’s eyes.  
“Okay,” Eddie sounded airy and stupid in his own ears, like he had two braincells. He felt like it too, like he was floating on a goddamn cloud, his body light and awkward. He leaned back a little so his back hit the cold tile of the shower, his hand snaking down his abdomen slowly. He didn’t even really care about anything he had been so worried about earlier – his eyes were fixed on Richie, who was watching him like he was the sexiest goddamn thing on earth, who had his hand lightly playing with himself through the thin fabric that Eddie wanted _gone_. His hand loosely circled around his cock, and he squeezed himself before he started to stroke, steady and calculated. He was a lot more turned on than he realised or cared to admit, and the way Richie hissed as he watched him finally make contact only served to help Eddie harden.

  
“That’s it. Fuck, Eds. Wish that was me. Can’t wait to touch you and your—cute little body,” Richie visibly clenched his jaw, and Eddie tightened his grip, his thumb swiping over his slit and making his legs fucking shake a little. Richie picked up on that, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. “Been thinkin’ about that a lot. About how well you take me, the sounds you make, the way you look when you—when you come all over yourself. How much of a little slut you can be for me. Remember when you—when you let me fuck your mouth in between meetings? And when we fucked in the bathroom stall on the—fuck, god. During the Christmas party last year? Even though you made such a big deal about it, you were begging me to fuck you _harder_. Walked around with my cum inside you all night. _Jesus_ ,” Richie reached into his briefs with a trembling hand, pulling out his thick cock and Eddie _moaned_ , his previously hesitant movements having evolved into something else entirely. His hand was tight around his cock, and he had been too fucking out of it to remember to use lube, so it fucking _hurt a little_. But that sort of added to it, because with Richie it always hurt just a little. And Eddie liked that hurt. He liked to hurt. Be it because he asked Richie to stretch him more, pushing his little body to the limits, or because he wanted Richie to wrap that big hand of his around his neck until his vision was blacking out.

He wanted Richie here. He wanted him here, _now_. Richie had begun stroking himself now, obviously trying to pace himself a little even though his hand was shaking. Eddie had a pretty alright view of most of his cock, though he couldn’t see his balls which he was a little disappointed over. But beggars couldn’t be choosers, and he would just have to make sure he wrapped his pretty mouth around them as soon as he could when Richie touched down.  
“Grab the lube, angel. Want you to start prepping yourself for me,” Richie directed gruffly, and Eddie reached over to the shower caddy, grabbing the small bottle with slippery hands and trying not to drop it as he popped open the cap. “Two fingers. Wanna watch. Show me your ass, face the wall and bend over a bit. Show me your pretty asshole,” Oh, that was _filthy_. Eddie shuddered, his mouth dry as he mumbled a slurred affirmative, squeezing a bit too much of the lubricant onto his fingers and bracing himself on the wall as he put the lubricant back into the metal caging. He placed one hand beside his body, bending forward a little. He shot a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Richie could see what he wanted to, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he went back to resting his forehead against the tile, his eyes closing. He didn’t hesitate like he had in the beginning when he circled two fingers around his hole, teasing the muscle before he pushed inside. The stretch burned, and Eddie felt himself moan as he heard a similar noise from the device behind him, his body shaking as it tried to adjust to the sudden intensive intrusion. His breaths felt like useless pants, his eyes scrunched as he pushed in until the knuckle, trying to get himself to relax.

“Fuck yeah, greedy whore,” Richie muttered beneath his breath, and Eddie could _hear_ his hand working over his cock, hear the way his breaths were heavier than usual. He could feel his gaze through the screen, and he spread his fingers a little before he started to move them, wanting to at least get the fucking dildo inside before either one of them came. This was a lot hotter than either of them had anticipated, he was fucking sure of that. “Harder. I know you can take it.” Richie grunted, and Eddie whined softly, his thighs tensing as he started to fuck himself on his two fingers. It wasn’t as good as Richie’s fingers – it didn’t fill him up like he loved to be filled, didn’t stretch him to his limits. But it was good enough he guessed, especially with the way Richie responded to the sight. Eddie bent over a little more, letting go of the wall so he could hold his cheeks apart a little, and Richie groaned so low and filthy Eddie could feel it in his fucking stomach. He didn’t wait for Richie to tell him to add any more fingers before he did so himself, the third finger making Eddie wince and dig his nails into his plush ass-cheek. Richie was biting the inside of his cheek, still managing to keep himself steady despite the fact that he looked so hard it _hurt_. And judging from his face, it did. Eddie tried to make quick work of it, stretching himself and spreading his fingers more for practicality than pleasure. He was pretty well versed in this, he would admit, so he was able to ready himself pretty efficiently. He remembered that the first-time fucking, he had made Richie prep him for 45 minutes because he was scared it would hurt. Now, he _wanted it to_.

Eddie had completely forgone the instruction aspect of the arrangement, and Richie didn’t seem to mind in the slightest as he pulled his fingers out of himself, reaching for the lube and toy. It was hard to lube it up appropriately with the whole water aspect of the shower, but he managed to do it at least a little, tossing the lube bottle away before he placed his foot atop the assigned mount. It was surprisingly a comfortable position, and Eddie was able to look over at Richie like this. He could see how he looked – flushed pink, his wet hair pushed back and his pupils blown out like he was on fucking crack. Richie looked equally as messed up, and Eddie managed a smirk as he watched the way Richie was panting, his lips parted as his attention was completely focused on Eddie. Just how he liked it. Just how it should be. He always wanted Richie’s attention to be on him and _no one else_. He nudged the toy against his hole, biting his bottom lip hard enough to taste blood as he slowly started to push it in. Richie’s motions stopped as he watched, transfixed, as Eddie steadily pushed the toy inside himself until it was completely enveloped in his petite body. It was pretty close to Richie’s actual size, and that left Eddie feeling lightheaded and ecstatic as he steadied himself against the wall. With the foot mount, the toy was curving right up into his prostate, his cock _leaking_ as he tried to will himself off the edge of orgasm. His breaths escaped him loud and heavy, and Richie managed a few words of;  
“S’alright?”  
To which Eddie responded with a breathy;  
_“Fuck yeah,”_

He had to wait a few moments for his body to adjust before he started to move the toy at all, his entrance stretched thin around the silicone. It was bigger than any of the other toys he had been gifted, and Eddie’s hands were shaking as he reached down to move it a little. It nudged against his prostate, and Eddie fucking _mewled_ , nearly slipping off the foot mount.  
“Careful,” Richie remarked, and Eddie leaned his head against the cool tile, gazing at him with a heavy, half lidded gaze and a stupid fucking smile. As Eddie started to fuck himself, slow and steady, Richie began to match the movements with his hand. Eddie’s eyes were transfixed on Richie’s cock, wanting it inside him – in his mouth, in his ass, he didn’t care. He wanted Richie to fuck him so hard he could taste it; to fill him with cum, to remind him who he belonged to. To fuck him so hard he sobbed, to take whatever he fucking wanted from Eddie because his body belonged to him. It wasn’t long until Richie came home – until he could pin Eddie to whatever surface he wanted. Eddie’s tiny body unable to do much against Richie’s significantly bigger one. He was so strong, and his arms and hands were so big, and his shoulders were so broad—

Eddie didn’t care that he was being noisy, he didn’t care that he looked like a filthy slut. He didn’t care that he looked pathetic as his movements began to speed up, harsh and unforgiving, and Richie was muttering filthy sentences melded with praises. It didn’t take too long until Eddie was on the edge, gasping and whining and moaning. He was choking and spluttering on water and spit, and he could feel the heat and tightness of orgasm so tight in the pit of his stomach that it ached.  
“Richie—Can I—Please—I—” Eddie whimpered, broken and fucking shameless. As soon as Richie gave him permission ( _‘Come for me, baby. Make a fuckin’ mess of yourself for me, show me how much you love my cock, love it when I fuck you like the pathetic whore you are—‘_ ) Eddie came hard – hot white cum splattering across his abdomen and the shower wall like some weird, perverse, abstract painting. He fucked himself through each crashing wave of pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed as he mumbled praises in the form of Richie’s name, galaxies behind his eyelids. He heard Richie come with a curse and a grunt, opening his bleary-eyes to watch as he made a mess of his nice shirt and blazer, his strong jaw clenched so tight he was sure it would cause a tension migraine later. But he didn’t care all that much. Exhausted, he slumped against the shower wall, body crumpling as his muscles began to swim with overexertion.  
“Fuck,” Richie croaked, seeming to collapse right against the hotel bed, breathing just as fucked as Eddie’s was. Eddie pulled the toy out of himself with a wince, tossing it onto the floor of the shower as he stepped down from the mount. He felt like he was on cloud 9, distant and warm and exhausted. Richie ended the call to let Eddie clean himself up, only to call him once more when he was cuddled up in their bed, blankets pulled up around his ears.

It wasn’t long now, until Richie came back, Eddie reminded himself. Only a handful of days. Though the distance still hurt, and Eddie missed their intimacy and closeness and the safety that he would feel when he was around his boyfriend. He missed their cuddling and their bickering, missed burying his face into Richie’s neck and feeling his heartbeat as he inhaled his scent. But it was only a handful of days now. Eddie was sure he could stick it out until then.   
  



End file.
